Como si fuera ayer
by bebehuddy
Summary: "Todo le daba vueltas. Quería pararse. Quería correr hacia ella. Quería vomitar. No podía creerlo." Oneshot Huddy!


COMO SI FUERA AYER

Montones de vicodines…las putas…las putas ya no son entretenimiento, en verdad, tanta droga en el sistema le cobra factura a su cuerpo… ya no es el mismo de siempre…de todos modos, él aprovecha lo que ellas le pueden dar, ya sea un simple baile, masajes a su pierna, sexo oral, él toma lo que sea, simplemente, necesita escapar.

Esa semana, todo explotó. Wilson quiso ocultárselo, como siempre, quería protegerlo…

_Flashback_…

Hola House…que milagro que llegas temprano¡ tan solo son las…12 del mediodía-colgaba el teléfono con prisa

Ya sabes, uno que tiene privilegios….con quien hablabas?

Nada importante..un paciente…-se veía nervioso

Por favor Wilson, anda escupe ya… - la pierna le dolía horrores

Era una llamada de Arlene Cuddy…

Jaa¡ que quería, la madre de satanás¡

No te lo diré House…. No te interesa…

No, no me interesa, pero sabes que ya me intrigaste, osea o me dices ahora, o te imaginarás todo lo que haré para averiguarlo…ya son 2 años sin que las menciones…vaya¡ el tiempo pasa rápido cuando cometes una agresión y vas a la cárcel¡

Bien, bien… Arlene ha estado en comunicación conmigo estos últimos…dos meses…

Hay que rarito me saliste…y porque con la bruja mayor y no con tu "amiga" directamente? Están planeando una fiesta sorpresa para la niña adoptada, o que?

House…Lisa tiene cáncer…

Todo le daba vueltas. Quería pararse. Quería correr hacia ella. Quería vomitar. No podía creerlo.

No…no ..no puede , tú eres oncólogo Wilson, porque no habla contigo? Porque no vas a verla? Tenemos que investigar de que se trata…

House, Lisa no ha querido tener contacto conmigo al respecto…fue muy clara con su familia, es por eso que Arlene, a escondidas, me mantiene al tanto…ella desde que se enteró me pidió discreción… la canalicé con los mejores oncólogos de Boston y ella se encargó de hacerle llegar la información a Cuddy, sin decir que iban de mi parte…

Pero…pero porque? Porque no hablarlo contigo? …ella confía en ti…

No, no lo creo House…ella rompió todo contacto desde aquella noche cuando estrellaste tu auto…ella sabía, que al hablar conmigo, seguiría la relación indirectamente contigo…y ella tenía que romper el patrón…me dolió, porque soy su amigo, pero después lo entendí, que en el fondo, yo iba en el paquete para olvidar…

Qué tipo de cáncer?

Cáncer en los pulmones… lo descubrió muy tarde… desgraciadamente Lisa es muy terca como ya la conoces, y aunque si se ha atendido, no le ha dedicado toda su energía a las radiaciones…ella decidió, finalmente, luchar a medias…no quería quitarle el tiempo a su hija…

Cuál es el pronóstico?

Wilson no le respondía…

Vamos hombre¡ no soy un niño¡

No lo sé exactamente…Arlene dice que el probable que sean semanas, meses, o días…me hablaba porque la vé muy mal pero aun así no quiere que la contacte…

Llámala Wilson…dile que iremos a verla…

House, creeme que le pedí a Arlene eso…que yo, que tú tenías el derecho de hablar con ella…despedirte…no lo aceptó. Lo siento House…

Lo sientes? Tú sabes como me siento? Tú? El hombre que está acostumbrado a mandar tarjetas de "lo siento" a los familiares de sus pacientes? Cada cuanto?5 tarjetas por semana?

No seas injusto. Ella es mi amiga también. No eres al único que le duele.

Pues no parece¡ me lo has ocultado meses¡ no has hecho nada para buscarla¡ Eres oncólogo por todos los cielos¡

House salió del despacho de Wilson dando un portazo. Necesitaba pensar. Rápidamente fue a su laptop e hizo todas las investigaciones, no tardo mucho en saber en que hospital, en que cuarto y con que especialista se atendía Cuddy…

Llegó a día siguiente. Ni siquiera lo habló con Wilson, pero ni era necesario decirle. Wilson lo conocía tan bien. Sabía que iría a buscarla.

En la sala de espera, encontró a Julia.

Se necesita mucho valor para estar aquí House…que quieres?

Tú que crees? Vengo a verla.

Ella no quiere verte. Vete.

Mira hermanita de Cuddy, no me dí semejante vuelta solo para que tú me hables así…

House… Julia tiene razón, ella no quiere verte. La frase correcta sería, ella no quiere que tú especialmente, la veas así… - la voz de Arlene

No me importa ni como se vé, solo necesito verla… por favor…no le haré daño, ustedes lo saben..

Madre e hija voltearon a verse…casi al mismo tiempo, bajaron la mirada, era verdad, él ya no podía hacerle más daño…la suerte de Lisa estaba echada y no podía ser peor… ambas se quitaron y Julia le hizo una seña donde le indicaba que podía pasar…

Julia? Eres tú? – Lisa estaba acostada..con los ojos cerrados…

Hola Cuddy…

Lisa abrió los ojos, como pudo se giró de la cama y lo vió parado, ahí, a su lado…

Qué quieres?

Verte. Hablarte.

Ya me viste, ya me hablaste. Satisfecho? Puedes irte…

Entiendo que estés enojada…mira, olvídate de lo nuestro, solo quiero hablar de tu terquedad, necesitas tomar las recomendaciones, sé que no quieres apostar por mas dosis y sabes que es una mala decisión…piensa en Raquel…

Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer House¡ Tampoco decirme que no cuido a mi hija¡ He decidido agotar mi tiempo solo con ella¡ Ya me cansé de entradas y salidas de los hospitales¡ Me trajeron por la crisis que tuve, pero ellos saben que ya me voy a casa…nada me hará cambiar de opinión…

Cuddy…puedes darte semanas, meses… con mas radiación…

House..estoy cansada, por favor vete…creo que tu esposita de catálogo te espera..

Lisa…sabes que solo era para darle la nacionalidad.. y es una puta de catálogo..…

La tomó fuerte de la mano. No la soltaba. No quería soltarla…Podía percibir el pulso débil, la sensación de calor de su cuerpo esbelto..aún en su enfermedad, lucía hermosa…él comenzó temblar…ella lo percibió…

Lo sé House…está bien….No me debes nada…

Déjame decirlo, por favor…

De pronto, Lisa se desvaneció…las señales de aviso se inundaron en el cuarto, y los médicos y enfermeras estaba atendiéndola.. House se fue haciendo poco a poco hacia atrás…lo sacaron del cuarto junto con los familiares…

Qué pasó House?

Julia, no lo se, estaba tratando de …disculparme con ella…simplemente se desvaneció..-House estaba temblando…

El silencio incómodo inundaba la sala de espera. Después de unos 10 minutos, salieron los médicos.

Ya la estabilizamos. Está bien. Tuvo una crisis, pero debe responder al medicamento. No puede pasar nadie. Estará monitoreada por nosotros, ustedes deben permanecer aquí…

Ambas mujeres asintieron y fueron a sentarse. House se les quedó viendo sin saber que hacer…finalmente..se acercó .

Arlene. Me voy. Por favor, dígale a su hija que solo quería decirle que lo siento. – se dio la media vuelta.

_Fin del flasback.._

No pudo concentrarse en nada..ni en sus pacientes, ni en las putas que fueron a distraerlo…no podía quitarse a Cuddy..habían pasado dos días desde que la vio débil en ese cuarto de hospital…

Sonaba su celular…no quería contestar..seguramente, uno de sus inútiles médicos…pero volvía a sonar…

Que pasaaa¡

House….

Lisa¡ Lisa, como estás?

Sé que es tarde House…solo quería …disculparme por mi comportamiento cuando viniste a verme…gracias por hacerlo…

No, no Lisa no tienes porque disculparte.. yo…yo necesito explicarte, por favor, necesito hacerlo….

House…yo..te perdono…

En verdad? Todo lo que te hice pasar?

House, fuiste un tonto, pero pagaste en la cárcel..me imaginó que no ha sido fácil para ti tampoco…

Lisa…podemos hablarlo? Por favor, dame la oportunidad…

House, estamos bien, yo te perdono.. perdóname si te fallé, perdóname por no tenerte mas paciencia, por no entender que eres un adicto, y que una pastilla era una tentación latente…perdóname, porque intenté cambiarte, aunque te dije que no lo haría….-comenzaba a llorar…

Lisa…Lisa…está bien, no te alteres por mi culpa, que ya hice suficiente…

Podemos hablarlo? Mañana estaré si me lo permites….

Está bien House…solo quiero decirte que yo siempre te ame, desde aquella noche en la Universidad, me dejaste cautivada…

Y tú a mi Lisa Cuddy…eres mi vida…yo no puedo estar sin ti… -House lloraba sin parar, no podía hablar…

House…es muy tarde…tengo sueño…

Está bien Lisa, duerme y mañana nos vemos, me iré en el primer vuelo? Tenemos mucho de que hablar, podemos si me lo permites retomar …

House House…pasos de bebé no crees?

Si Lisa… pasos de bebé….Lisa…

Sí House..?

Te amo….

Yo también te amo…

Colgaron…House se sintió revitalizado. No podía dormir. Quería irse ya pero sabía que a las 2 am sería difícil conseguir vuelo . Como pudo, durmió algo. Ya quería tener a Cuddy con él.

Lo despertó el timbre de su departamento. Se sobresaltó. Checó la hora. 8 am. Demonios, se había quedado dormido más de lo que hubiera querido… abrió la puerta..

Qué pasa Wilson?

Los síntomas eran obvios. La cara descompuesta, el temblor de la boca…el silencio, el maldito silencio….

House…

No… no…

House..lo siento mucho..me acaba de llamar Arlene. Murió dormida. No sufrió House, ella simplemente se fue…

No, no no no…yo, yo iba con ella, yo hablé anoche, quedamos de …no Wilson no ¡

Todo se volvió obscuro. Un golpe fuerte. Se había desmayado.

Y todo pasó así en cámara lenta. El vuelo. El funeral. El adiós.

Raquel…¡ pequeña Raquel…¡ como quería abrazarla y no separarse de ella…pero no podía ni controlarse él mismo…

Todos se despedían. Wilson no lo dejó solo en ningún momento.

House,es hora de irnos... – todo el funeral no había dicho palabra. Estaba sentado. No se movía.

House, me asustas, ya se fueron todos los invitados, tenemos que dejar que Arlene descanse…

Wilson? Oye, no se si regalarle el castor o el oso, tú que crees que pueda mandarle un mensaje sexual a Cuddy?

Qué? De que estás hablando? House…estamos en la casa de Arlene, en el funeral de Cuddy…por favor déjate de…cosas…

Ja¡ mira…yo no dejaré de ver a mi masajista preferida solo porque a ella no le gusta…ella tiene mi cuerpo¡

House…House…tranquilo…estás bien?

Yo estoy bien¡ Cuddy es la que se puso como loca solo porque almuerzo junto a los enfermos terminales, pero deja que vea como le dejé el cajón del escritorio… - soltaba tremenda carcajada –algunos hermanos de Arlene que aún estaban en la casa volteaban incómodos y sorpendidos…

Foreman se estaba despidiendo y observó todo lo ocurrido…se acercó y con voz baja…

Wilson que pasa con House?

No lo sé….mira, no me voltea a ver…no deja de hablar incoherencias…o cosas del pasado…

House…mírame…soy Foreman…vámonos…necesitamos ir al aeropuerto..

Foreman? Mira pequeño mino-yo, sé que quieres irte del hospital, estás molesto por que se canceló tu entrevista, pero está bien¡ fui yo¡ deja ir con el gran trasero de Cuddy y lo arreglaremos todo, anda, acompañame…

Wilson y Foreman voltearon a verse….

Vamos House…te acompañamos…

Finalmente consiguieron que se dirigiera a la puerta, iba cada uno a su lado…lo llevaban como un niño…Arlene..Julia..algunos familiares…lo veían llorando…

Bueno. Van conmigo pero esos dos melones son míos, ok? Y ese gran trasero solo puede ser visto por mí…Cuddy sabe como vestirse para mantener mi atención… - él iba gritándolo, casi alegre…perdido en sus recuerdos…

Wilson y Foreman sabían que no se dirigirían a Princenton…antes, debían llevar a House a otro lugar….tal vez, para siempre.


End file.
